Del fondo de la galera
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:SLASH:. Drabbles de cien palabras. SiriusRemus
1. Personajes: Sirius, Lily y James

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

* * *

• De cantos de amor y sonrisas de… •

* * *

James termina de cantarle a _su_ Lily lo que considera una oda al amor, a gritos sobre la escalera de la sala común. 

Lily no sonríe, hace una mueca que mezcla reprobación y un pujante anhelo por curvar sus labios.

- Deberías pensar en ser cantante, Potter…-suspira la pelirroja resignándose a la sonrisa.- Cantante mudo-

Sirius ríe palmeando la espalda de su amigo, Evans en ocasiones expone ingenio y no parece la aburrida prefecta.

Y con eso, Sirius, por un momento se permite admitir que su Jimmy esta creciendo y no tiene _tan_ mal gusto para las faldas después de todo…

* * *

Reviews? 


	2. Personajes: Sirius y Remus

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH- **

SIRIUS/REMUS

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

* * *

• Pequeños movimientos •

* * *

Sirius esta quieto, observando a Remus. Y Remus, nervioso, no para de moverse.

Es raro. Normalmente Remus es el sedentario y Sirius quien, como una bludger hechizada, destila movimiento.

Remus se acomoda nuevamente en el sillón, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius.

Cambia de postura. Acomoda el libro sobre su regazo, sobre el apoyabrazos. Se sabe observado, se siente extraño…

Sirius esta extrañamente quieto, como apocalíptico perro al acecho.

Pero lo mas extraño; Es que Sirius solo esta quieto cuando mira a Remus. Y Remus, como lobo enjaulado, se remueve bajo esa mirada.

Sirius lo sabe…

Y por eso sonríe.

* * *

Reviews? 


	3. Personajes: Remus y los hermanos Black

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH-**

SIRIUS/REMUS con participación especial de Regulus A. Black.

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

**Nota de autora:**Los invito a darse una pasada por ¨_Verdugo y Sacrificio¨_, un One-short que tengo dando vueltas por ahí con temática Lupin._  
_

_ Muchas gracias.  
_

* * *

• De la misma camada •

* * *

Remus levanta la mirada del libro. No puede evitar observarlo.

Dos mesas a la izquierda, cerca de la ventana.

Le llaman la atención las grandes diferencias entre Sirius y Regulus.

Son hermanos. Pero no lo parecen.

Y por eso, cada vez que puede, los observa.

Regulus es más pequeño, parece frágil. Usa el cabello siempre prolijo, ligeramente sobre los ojos.

Con un_ Plaf_ Regulus cierra su libro y cruzan la mirada.

Oro Gryffindor y plata Slytherin.

Y Remus sonríe, entendiendo finalmente, la diferencia entre ambos. Y en su interior; el lobo sabe, que se lleva al mejor de los hermanos.

* * *

Reviews? 


	4. Personajes: Remus y Sirius

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH- **

SIRIUS/REMUS

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

**Nota de autora:** Creí que ya lo había subido. ¡Diablos!, mi memoria esta peor cada día. Mis disculpas.

* * *

• Noche etílica •

* * *

Remus tiembla como una hoja. Remus llora sin lágrimas, solloza crepúsculo.

Demasiado maduro para sus dieciséis inviernos, vivó siempre el otoño de su vida.

Remus es hojas secas de otoño. Hojas arrasadas por el vendaval, un vendaval con nombre de estrella...

Un huracán llamado Sirius.

Sirius logra remover a Remus hasta los cimientos. Mezclar, al prefecto con el licántropo, en un robo de media noche en el baño del cuarto piso.

Una travesura en la boca del lobo.

Una travesura con sabor a primer beso y a wisky de fuego.

Y Remus se desarma. Ebrio por completo. Ebrio de estrella…

* * *

Reviews? 


	5. Personajes: Sirius y Lupin

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH- **

SIRIUS/REMUS

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe mientras estudia._

**Nota: **He vuelto! Aunque el estudio me mata de nervios últimamente y por eso no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar.

¡Gracias por los comentarios! Son de ayuda en mi etapa de stress crónico pre-examen.

* * *

• La correa al perro •

* * *

Sirius sabe que es adictivo. No por nada tiene apodo de droga…_canuto_; _cigarro de dudosa integridad_. 

Pero el no tiene dudosa integridad. _Ni dudosa, ni ninguna_.

Y lo confirma, cuando olvidándose de las sagradas reglas de la amistad, arrincona a Lupin contra una pared y le reclama un beso.

No pide.

Sirius _reclama_; Porque ese primer beso de Remus _tiene_ que ser suyo o Merlín se pudrirá en los infiernos.

Sirius sabe que nadie puede negarle nada.

Lo que el perro ignora, es que como el zorro de _El Principito_; esta siendo domesticado.

Vendiendo su vital libertad… por melancolía futura.

* * *

Reviews? 


	6. Personajes: James y Sirius

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH- **

SIRIUS/REMUS

_Colección de cosas que uno escribe porque adora las vueltas de la vida._

* * *

• Tras el lobo y el perro, viene la tormenta •

* * *

James está borracho. Tanto como para no notar que, volviendo del baile, perdió de vista a Sirius y a Remus.

Solo quiere tirarse en su cama con una sonrisa entupida y la palabra _Evans_ en los labios…

Quiere dormir.

Pero es imposible dormir. Porque enseguida, Sirius _Huracán_ Black, regresa al cuarto azotando la puerta.

Black regresa solo.

James se queja en un gemido por el ruido. Y Sirius responde casi gruñendo:

- Vuelve a dormir, _Cuatrojos_…- Tiene un humor de _perros_. Parece querer morder a alguien.

Y James lo deja por la paz, no quiere ser mordido, intentará preguntar mañana.

* * *

Reviews? 


	7. Personajes: Remus y su miedo

Serie de Drabbles de cien palabras.

**-SLASH-**

SIRIUS/REMUS

**Atención:** Si tarde en subir este capitulo es porque antes de este iba otro drabble, desde el punto de vista de James de algunas situaciones…pero_¡No recuerdo donde lo escribí! _

Así que he decidido subir este directamente, ignorando un poco a James, si lo encuentro lo subiré después

—_Colección de cosas que uno escribe porque adora las vueltas de la vida.—_

* * *

• Miedo Lupino •

* * *

Remus no sabe de donde sacó la fuerza para alejar a Sirius. 

Pero sea de donde sea que la sacó; maldice ese lugar.

Porque aunque solo jugara con él…debió dejarlo.

Dejar que el beso siguiera...

—_Mejor morir habiéndolo probado, que morir por no probarlo—._ Intenta convencerse.

Pero no puede. Se muere de miedo de entregarlo todo y quedarse sin nada.

Los licántropos solo aman una vez, Remus aun no siéndolo, solo amaría una vez.

Y Sirius odiaría comprometerse…

El perro juega. Y el lobo tiene miedo de convertirse en su juguete. Miedo de ser mordido, _lamido_… y cuando aburra abandonado.

* * *

Reviews? 


End file.
